Nobody Needs To Know
by Rosethethief
Summary: Courtney is unwillingly dragged back to Camp Wawanakwa for another season, and wastes no time in stirring up conflict with the insidious Scott. They've never exactly seen each other eye-to-eye, but their hate and disgust for one another soon turns into something even more... How long can they keep it a secret from everyone? All-Stars setting.
1. A Day's Unfortunate Events

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Fresh TV. **

**Well, guys, I told myself that I wasn't going to start any new longfics for awhile, but I sort of broke this promise when a simple oneshot idea turned into something with much more potential. Hope you guys don't mind!**

**Ok, so this is technically going to be my Total Drama: All-Stars fanfiction, and what better way than to have it be centered around one of my favorite crack couples along with, hence the show title, DRAMA! However, even though this story will be based around the All-Stars setting, here's a few things I want to make very clear: I absolutely REFUSE to use the Flush of Shame, because quite frankly, it has to be one of the most WORST elimination methods I have ever seen this show give us. So instead, I'm bringing back the Dock of Shame. Nostalgic and classy, am I right? And lastly, everyone KNOWS that the robot is freaking ALEJANDRO! I really don't see why CN has to keep him such a big secret from everyone... Probably just to keep the kids watching it in a good mood.**

**So, what are my thoughts on this chapter? Meh. Kind of just mixed it, really... But, I did spend a good amount of time on this, so I guess I'm still happy... My only complaint is, after reading over this, I think I rushed Courtney and Zoey's friendship just a bit, but like I mentioned before, this was originally just going to be a oneshot. So, I'll just let that slide for now.**

**Also, the Fall semester has been keeping me pretty busy these days, so I don't exactly know how often I'll get around to updating this. Heck, I probably won't even have this finished by the time season five ends!**

**Well, sorry to leave some of the stuff in this chapter on such a cliffhanger, but that's what chapter two is for, along with even more fluffy Scourtney goodness!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this, and please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

**Nobody Needs To Know Chapter: 1**

The amorphous white clouds covered the pale blue skies, just as the atmosphere of the forest was serene and gentle. The weather wasn't too humid or windy, but had a rather balmy feeling to it; just the way that Courtney liked it. The CIT was currently meshing buttons on her PDA while trekking along the forest trail alone. The brunette figured that she needed to take a break away from some of the other idiots on the island! It wasn't so much her own team that annoyed her, despite the fact on how she deemed most of her teammates useless in challenges. No, it was the other team that pissed her off! Aside from Alejandro, Courtney just couldn't stand the rest of them! On the Villainous Vultures, the other contestants were: Duncan, the juvenile delinquent; Gwen, the backstabbing boyfriend stealer; Heather, the conniving serpent; Jo, the bossy tomboy; Lightning, the athletic moron; and Scott, the devious redneck, who quite frankly, could even give Duncan a run for his money in the annoyance department.

It hadn't even been her entire first day back onto the island, and yet the CIT was already so fed up with **EVERYTHING**! Earlier on in the day, the teams had competed in their very first challenge of the competition: a reward challenge, so nobody was sent home. However, even this didn't prevent the insidious ginger Scott from just wasting the opportunity to rile her up, throwing the type A teen off her game! It was as if he easily knew how to pinpoint her weaknesses, which in turn he twisted to where they worked to his advantage. So, because of Courtney's violent temper towards Scott's mischievous behavior, the Heroic Hamsters had lost the first challenge.

It was now an hour after the challenge had ended, so the contestants had the rest of the day to themselves, which is what brought Courtney right back to her tedious walk. However, even with majority of her teammates giving her constant migraines, she still had to admit that Zoey wasn't all too bad… Even in times when the CIT's true colors of aggression had come to light, the friendly indie chick was still willing to warm up to her! It just didn't make any sense… Why would anyone be so eager in just wanting to get to know her better? **HER**! The one person that **EVERYBODY HATED**! It had just become common sense to Courtney that nobody wanted anything to do with her… But yet, Zoey still seemed to care. That redhead… Something about her seemed so familiar to the teen, yet she still wasn't able to grasp it! Not by how she dressed, but something far beyond physical appearance… Was it perhaps because, the type A could actually see a bit of herself in this girl? The insecurities, strong willpower, and lonesome childhood? Yes, she knew for certainty now: through Zoey's radiant black eyes, stood a much more youthful version of herself.

The brunette just a let out an exacerbated sigh and gritted her teeth in annoyance. Just why had she agreed to return to this disgusting place, anyway? Oh, wait. Now she remembered: Chris McLean had filed her name under a contract stating since she had first stepped foot onto the island prior to the first season, he had the authority to call Courtney back "whenever he felt like it," much to his sadistic delight… Not one of her lawyers was able to spot any loopholes within the said document, which just pissed off the CIT even more!

"If I really needed the money, I'd rather get a job at an abandoned taco shack!" she gripped, continuing to fiddle around with the keypad on her PDA. "At least _that _sounds much more promising than spending another miserable summer on this godforsaken island! I just absolutely **HATE **it here!" The teen then leaned herself against a tree, having finally come to a stopping point. The type A had to quietly admit, she did have a bit of a nasty temper, but she was justified to! After all, who wouldn't be when you have the entire world up against you? Certainly no one, but especially not Courtney…

"Well, on the bright side," she admitted, having calmed down a bit. "At least I'm away from those psychos. It's kind of nice to be alone every one in a-"

Her sentence was soon cut off when a cascade of cold water came pouring down onto her from above, accompanied by a pair of familiar voices! The CIT shivered and glared angrily right back up in hopes of discovering the source of the noise, only to find Duncan laughing manically along with… Scott?

The juvie then made himself known as he quickly revealed himself from the tree he had been hiding in, followed by the ginger. "Oh, man! You make this _too _easy!"

"I'll say!" Scott snickered, high fiving Duncan. The devious teen just couldn't take his eyes off of the particularly peeved off Courtney.

"You're disgusting! Both of you!" she immediately retorted, clearly not amused by their sick little game. "You guys are just _so _immature!"

"What? Can't take a joke?" the delinquent inquired, laughing some more. "And here I thought you used to be so much fun! Why, it seems like it was only just yesterday when you and I went on a food raid through crazy Chef Hatchet's kitchen…"

"Well, I'm **NOT **laughing!" the brunette shot back. "Plus, your kind of dry humor doesn't phase me at all. I was just overreacting… And I _too _can have fun! I'm just talking basic strategy, so I don't end up _losing _to you two neanderthals!"

"Hey, whatever floats your boat there, princess." the dirt farmer scoffed, the small smile apparent to his face. "Just don't go hurtin' that back of yours from being stiff all the time…"

What did he just call her?! Had Scott really just referred to her using that ridiculous pet name that Duncan had given her all those times while they were still together?! The way the redhead had been challenging her recently… It just brought back too many painful memories the CIT had shared with the juvenile delinquent… I mean, just what the hell was his deal, anyway?! It just didn't make any damn sense! There we're eleven other contestants currently roaming around the island that the ginger could easily irritate the crap out of, yet, why would he continue to always go after her?! Even by just the way he was looking at her, Courtney could tell that Scott was drawn to her somehow…

There was a long pause of silence, but Duncan wasted no time to mock her for it. "Heh, I think you busted her, bro…" He gave his friend a friendly elbow jab for added emphasis.

"Well, whaddya know!" the dirt farmer playfully added. "I guess I did, didn't I? Heh, he…" He then slowly approached the quiet type A teen and, doing the unthinkable, began gently stroking the warm flesh of her cheek with his right palm! This caused the brunette to become seriously wide-eyed, however, she still maintained to act accordingly.

"**OWWW**!" he yelped, grabbing ahold of his left leg in pure agony! Courtney just glared right back at Scott with a sneer; she had kicked him in the shin! If only she had better aim that time, she would've gone for his kiwis.

"**THAT **was for earlier!" the CIT retorted bitterly. "**AND **for invading my personal space!" She then stormed off angrily back to the girls cabin, leaving the two of them alone to dwell on what the heck just happened.

The ginger continued to try on easing the pain by massaging his shin, as the punk informed him, "Hey, I'm just gonna go on and head back. You coming?"

"Just, give me a few more minutes." he moaned in response. "Just so the tingling sensation can wade out a bit…"

"Cool." he replied. "Later, bro…" Duncan then left Scott all alone at his own leisure as he headed back to his own respective cabin.

"Ooh, man…" the devious teen muttered. "That Courtney really knows how to hit a man where it hurts… I should really be thankful that she didn't go for anywhere else…" That was when Scott's foot suddenly hit a hard object that was down on the ground. He then slowly lifted his leg up to find some sort of gizmo just lying there in the dirt; the redhead immediately picked it up and realized who's it was. "Hey, this is Courtney's thingamajig." the dirt farmer remarked, eyeing the little device. However, with little to no second thought, he then threw it back down on the ground and sneered. He was just about ready to smash it, but that was when another idea stopped him dead in his tracks.

* * *

Scott's confessional: "Yeah, yeah. I would've totally smashed the dang thing, but I have something even better in mind. You see, I ain't exactly the type of guy who's too keen on losin', so I figured on that this time around I'd be one step ahead of the game. And then, you have Courtney. Heh, heh, he…. Sure, she doesn't like me, and I might not like her, but I think that the two of us could really make one heck on an alliance! Havin' an ally over on the other team might really help in my advantage. And then, come the time to where I don't need her anymore, say the final three or so, I'll snap her like a twig!" *Scott snaps an actual twig, but receives a splinter afterward* "**OWIE**!" *Quickly sucks on his finger* "But, seriously. I don't like her!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Courtney… The CIT had just arrived at the girl's cabin still soaking wet from head-to-toe, which took indie chick Zoey by surprise as her friend entered through the doorway.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" the redhead asked the brunette; assuming that the scowl on her face had meant that something serious was up. When she didn't get a reply back, Zoey then broke the silence with, "Let me guess: Scott?"

"You're partially correct," she answered, as the other teen quickly handed her a fluffy pink towel to dry herself off with. "Both him and Duncan pulled some kind of weak kindergartner's prank on me…" Courtney had decided not to tell her the last part, just to keep it safe.

"Well, that figures…" Zoey frowned, putting both hands to her hips. "Both of them are complete jerks! I mean, I've seen several punk wannabes with more style than Duncan through my apartment window! And Scott is just… Flat out **PSYCHO**!"

"They're both real ogres, alright," the type A teen then added. "So, it's no real surprise to anyone on how they'd be hanging out together so suddenly, considering that they're both just a pair of immature neanderthals looking for a couple cheap laughs!"

"Totally!" the indie chick nodded. "And I also thought it was so wrong of Duncan to cheat on you like that!"

"Don't remind me…" her friend sullenly sighed, feeling the chain of bad memories slowly coming back on…

"Hey…" the redhead quickly assured her, placing a hand to her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find some lucky guy to replace that juvie reject."

Courtney just looked back up at her with puzzled eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm kind of good when it comes to knowing these things." Zoey answered, embracing the CIT in a friendly hug. Once they both pulled away, the other teen couldn't help but laugh at, "But, hey! Do you know who's never going to get a girlfriend? Scott!"

The brunette couldn't help but giggle in response to this! "I know! I mean, just what is _with _that accent?!"

"I think he's southern." her friend replied. "I heard that his pappy living down there sued McLean for everything he owned after Scott got mauled by that shark!"

"Yeah, the guy looks pretty poor, so I wouldn't be surprised if his family was, too!" she chuckled.

"Heh, yeah." the indie chick smiled. "Scott kind of reminds me of my really annoying older brother… If I had one, that is."

The type A teen couldn't help but smile as they talked; she had finally found someone that she could really relate to! Someone who actually understood her hopes and dreams of the future, someone who could sympathize with both her strong points and weaknesses, someone she could trust. It had finally dawned on Courtney that both her and Zoey both shared a real connection with one another.

Before long, the two decided on parting ways to take part in their own individual activities. "Well, I'm going to go hang out with Mike over at the lake." her new friend beamed, hoping to impress her boyfriend in her best swimsuit. "So, I guess I'll see you a little bit later, then?" the redhead then gave the CIT a small wave as she exited the cabin.

"Bye, Zoey!" she waved back. "Take care!" Once Courtney knew for sure that she was gone, the brunette couldn't help but shiver at the way Scott had touched her! Just thinking about it made her feel dirty in a way… She needed to take a shower. Just so she could cleanse herself of the feeling…

* * *

"**DAMN IT**! Just leave me alone already, you fishy **FREAK**!" Scott cried out, trying his best to outrun the _thing _that was chasing him! "You already have your stinkin' tooth back, so what else could you possibly want?!" But of course, the ginger didn't need to answer that question, because he already knew: Fang clearly just wanted to make another tasty meal out of him! "I'm tellin' ya! Just knock it off, already! I have a whole long life ahead of me, and I _don't _want it to end just because I ended up as some lousy shark's _dinner_!" However, much to his dismay, the finned mutant didn't seem to let up at all to his desperate pleas and just ran even faster! The chase had actually carried out for quite some time now, and the overall persistence of this thing was just really getting on the teen's last nerves…

* * *

The CIT stepped out of the communal washrooms, feeling completely refreshed by her shower. In fact, the brunette had just become_ so_ relaxed, she didn't even have any sort of recollection as to whom she had been mad at prior to earlier. While trekking on back to the girls cabin in utter silence, Courtney couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought of her new friend Zoey, and wondered what other fun stuff they could do together. Friendship had just seemed to become the most predominant thing to her at this point, not just for the sake of having strategic alliances, but instead to rather just have something help her get through these newfound experiences she'll soon be facing here at Camp Wawanakwa.

Just as she was getting closer to the cabins, the type A teen suddenly heard the snapping of twigs, as a dark shadowy figure loomed beneath the trees. This was soon then followed by a terrifying growl, which easily sent chills down the CIT's spine! She quickly dashed for cover behind the nearest bush, in hopes that the danger would soon pass...

* * *

"Why are you being so nice to Courtney so all of a sudden, Zoey?" the indie chick's boyfriend couldn't help but ask, as the two lovebirds were sharing an intimate moment on the dock together.

"Well, it's not exactly an easy thing to describe any way you really look at it…" Zoey admitted, clearly now lost in thought on the matter. "Why do you ask, Mike?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "It's just that… Courtney kinda scares me. I mean, you saw how badly she wanted pummel Scott today."

"Well, I would. I mean, if he was egging me on like that." the redhead soon replied; now becoming set on what she had just said. "Point is, the guy was being a total pest to her, so he had it coming. And besides, Courtney's really not all that bad once you get to know her. She's like the older sister that I never really had!" Her eyes couldn't help but sparkle at the thought…

"Well, alright then. I guess I'll just have to take your word for it, Zoey." Mike beamed, despite the fact of not being entirely onboard with the idea. He just wasn't too fond of the idea of having to witness another one of Courtney's scary spasms; they just totally freaked him out! And that was saying something! Considering that he himself had been deemed as such in the past…

"Yeah, well I just hope that things don't boil over too badly for them, you know?" Zoey added, visually admiring how beautiful the sky had been today. "After all, you know how irritating Scott can be…"

That was when her boyfriend remembered some of the visuals from earlier that day, particularly those of Scott. Now, Mike himself had been a victim of plenty of the ginger's "shenanigans" before from past experience, so he had pretty much become used to the guy's overall routine. However, the way he had been acting around Courtney then during today's challenge, something about it all just seemed very… Off. Way off. So much so, that he just couldn't help but acknowledge this fact to his girlfriend. "Say, Zoey?"

"Yeah, Mike?" the indie chick asked, now giving him her full attention.

"Did you ever notice how,_ persistent_ Scott was when trying to annoy Courtney?" Mike questioned, still not being able to grasp the overall idea himself.

"Well, what does it _really_ matter?" the redhead inquired, crossing her arms. "I mean, it's _Scott._"

"Yeah, well you're probably right." he assured her, still a bit unsure about what he saw prior to earlier. "But, still. I can't help but get the feeling that he actually _wants _something." This statement caused his girlfriend to glance at him awkwardly, but the expression soon melted away after he stated, "But like you said, it's probably nothing we need to worry about."

The couple then continued on staring dreamily into the cloudy skies.


	2. The Awkward Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Both Scott and Courtney belong to Fresh TV.**

**Well guys, I managed to get this up just in time for new episode that'll be airing this Tuesday. Didn't think it was possible, but I actually _really _sat myself down to finish writing this thing.**

**Anyway, this chapter is mainly just tying up any loose ends left in previous chapter, and chapter three will involve the challenge featured in this week's episode. **

**By the way, I couldn't help but notice all of the new Scourtney fanfictions that have been popping up on here lately. I really don't know if this fic had anything to do with it, or if it was just because of the start of the new season that hyped a couple writers. It's also pretty funny, because these two haven't even interacted at ALL yet. I hope they do, though. Just so my Scourtney fantasies can come true! :D _  
_**

**But sadly, this chapter came out sort of on the sucky side, and it's kind of occurred to me that having five confessionals for a single chapter is _way _too many... Sorry if the ending kinda sucks... But, hey. I still hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**UPDATE: Fixed up this chapter quite a bit, so hopefully it doesn't nearly suck as much! :P**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and please be sure to R & R! **

* * *

**Nobody Needs To Know Chapter: 2**

"Very funny, Chris!" an unamused Courtney berated, clearly having become exasperated with the whole situation. "You guys can frighten me all you'd like, but it _still_ isn't working!" A few minutes had passed, and the awful noises still had persisted, and it didn't seem like they were going to let up anytime soon, either. The CIT shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself for comfort; it had started to become rather chilly now, so she had to rely on the towel covering her for warmth. _"Easy, Courtney." _the brunette silently monologged to herself, hoping that this would lift the fear away. _"It's just lousy Chris, and his stupid interns trying to scare you! If they're just trying to mess with us, then they've got another thing coming!"_ That was when the silence ensued, which soon relieved the teen of her worry.

* * *

Courtney's Confessional: "Well, I'd say that went pretty well." *She laughes.* "I mean, wow! What was I thinking?! There's nothing of me to be afraid o-"

* * *

A rustling sound was then heard coming from the tall pines of the forest, causing the type A teen to let out a terrified shriek as something lunged at her from the bushes! She felt something get a secure grip around her tiny waist, its heartbeat racing wildly against her chest! Courtney also felt its heavy breathing, each release spouting hot air down her neck… She was too petrified to see what it was that was making her blush, but whatever it was, the CIT was clearly _enjoying _it…

"Is he… Is he, g-gone?" the voice stuttered, its question hitting her square in the eardrums.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes to find the one thing that made her skin crawl _allover_: _"Sc-Scott?!" _There he was: his arms latched tightly around her small frame, trembling like a leaf! She needed another shower now. Great.

"D-don't eat me, land shark-y!" the timid ginger protested, still unaware of the bitter scowl that was looking down on him. "Uncle Scotty doesn't taste so good!"

"**LET GO OF ME**!" Courtney aggressively retorted, practically having to pry the dirt farmer off of her! He promptly fell to the ground as she looked on in disgust! The CIT still couldn't believe that _he _had touched her. _Again_! She quickly made sure that the towel she was wearing was securely covering her, just so he couldn't _see_ anything that she didn't want him to...

"Sheesh," Scott gripped, rubbing his head prior to the fall. "Don't have yourself such a cow, it's only me." He then looked up to see Courtney still in her towel, her brown locks drenched along her shoulder line. The devious teen tried to direct his eyes away, but no matter what he did, he always found himself becoming lost in the type A's overall beauty. Scott's grayish-blue eyes soon met those ebony ones of Courtney's and... No words could even describe how flabbergasted the ginger was at the sight, the redness now clearly visible across his freckled face…

* * *

Scott's Confessional: "Wow… And this here's the girl that Duncan cheated on with gothy? Just what kind of crazy pills was he on?! Anyway, I may not be all that bright, but it takes a _true_ genius to see that you don't just let something this good go unwasted… And _I _sure as hell don't plan on wastin' a perfectly good opportunity like this one…"

* * *

Courtney just rolled her eyes as Scott continued to look her up and down, admiring her curves just like the perverted redneck that he was… The overall situation had just become extremely awkward to her; the CIT just didn't feel comfortable being alone with him out in the open like this! What if someone saw them? What would Zoey even think if she found out? She didn't even want to_ think_ about the consequences… The brunette had just decided on leaving him there and to slowly just return back to her own cabin; if she were real lucky, then maybe a mutant beaver would come by and eat him! But knowing how badly the dirt farmer reeked of BO, the type A teen doubted that idea just a little… She was just about to leave him be, until she snapped at the sight of_ her_ PDA lying right next to him.

"Where did you get this?!" Courtney angrily demanded, quickly snatching it back up from Scott. She then proceeded to narrow her eyes at him, only to have the ginger counter it back with a smirk of his own amusement. "You stole it when both you and Duncan pranked me, didn't you?!"

* * *

Scott's Confessional: "Ahhh, now I remember: Duncan had left crazy little Miss CIT here for being such an uptight windbag... Well now, how could've I forgotten all about that?"

* * *

"Umm, look here, prima donna," the devious teen explained, a lackadaisical tone to his voice. "Your ex might be an experienced pickpocket, but I didn't _steal_ your technological thingy… I only steal stuff whenever it's in my own benefit. You _dropped _it…"

"**HA**! Like I'd ever really believe anything that _you _say!" the teen retorted mockingly. "You're just about as subtle as some of those other vultures!"

"Do I look like I'm bluffin'?" he rhetorically added.

"I'm like the most organized person I know!" she exclaimed.

"Guess you thought wrong, _princess_…" Scott taunted, closing off his statement with a satisfying smirk.

"Just… Shut up!" the CIT snapped back, the bitterness apparent to her tone of voice. She was getting pretty fed up with the pet names… "Ugh, you are just _so _annoying! Why aren't you at the spa hotel celebrating with the rest of the villains?"

"Meh, what can I say?" the dirt farmer shrugged, dusting himself off as he slowly got back up. "Luxury ain't exactly my strong suit, in case you haven't noticed. It just doesn't remind me of home…" He then gave off a flirtatious smile, and crept even closer to her; the devious teen grabbed ahold of Courtney's wrist, instantly making her freeze up and shutter at the tone of his nasally voice… "I mean, all I _really_ wanna do is get to_ know_ you, Courtney…"

Ok, it was official: this guy was _totally _creeping her out! Not only did the brunette find herself stuck in such an unfavorable situation, but the ginger had also invaded her personal space not once, not twice, but **THREE **freaking times! She just knew that this wasn't some kind of coincidence… It was happening for a reason! The type A teen had to think of something fast, just so that Scott didn't end up dominating her into submission...

She quickly slapped his hand away and snarled, "I highly doubt that!"

"Alright, then. _Fine_! Fair enough." he remarked, crossing his arms. "I'll just let ya believe what you wanna believe; I ain't stoppin' you…" His smile soon lit up, though. "Hey, I can show you some of my shark scars, if ya want. Wanna see?" The devious teen then began to unbuckle his pants, but her horrified expression told him otherwise.

"_**OH, GOD**** NO**_! _Please just spare me the idiocy_!" Courtney begged, her mind now having received plenty of disturbing images prior to his 'friendly' little suggestion... She could now even say for certainty that she was officially scarred for life. "_Of all the other social rejects you could've put me with, why do I have to end up with the shark expert over here_?!" But aside from that, there was one other thing in her mind that just kept _really _bugging her: just why was Scott so set on her? The teen's facial expression and vocal tone soon became much more serious, just as she sort of sighed and looked at him. "Just… What do you even want, Scott? Aside from just wasting my time, that is? I know you didn't just come all the way up here in hopes of befriending me… I can see right through you and your little 'act'."

"Ain't it obvious to you, yet?" Scott asked, chuckling slightly. "I really wanna form an alliance with you. I can see that you're a pretty smart gal, with a competitive nature underneath all that tough exterior. You've got yourself a real winnin' edge; I like that." He then took a few more steps forward, just as the CIT took a few steps back. "Think about it: you and I could practically dominate this game if we allied together. All those other losers would be history! The ol' Scottmeister is practically givin' ya the opportunity of a lifetime…"

* * *

Courtney's Confessional: "I don't know what's more surprising: his little alliance, or the fact that Scott actually _complimented _me!" *Courtney scowls at the camera.* "He's probably just being a total kiss up for what he did to me earlier, but… No other guy has really ever acknowledged some of my more positive traits before…" *She smiles.* "But, seriously. As far as this little 'alliance' thing goes, I'd rather be an ally with both Duncan and Gwen!" *She frowns again.* "I just don't trust him. No one in their right mind would."

* * *

"Sorry," Courtney answered, firmly set on her decision. "Not interested. You can go and find someone else that actually cares for your stupid little alliance…" That was when she felt something tug at her as she was heading on back; the type A teen then slowly turned around to find that Scott had once again gotten a secure grip of her arm. His hold onto her compared to earlier was actually a lot more stronger, so it was a bit of a struggle for her to get out of. The CIT's eyes widened at the sight his maliciously smug smile.

"But I can make it worth your while..." he offered slyly, his voice sending shivers down her spine! "Let's just say that you and I make this a little more interesting... Ya know, just to sweeten the deal?"

The brunette couldn't help but feel rather intrigued by his offer, but at the very same time, something about it just didn't sink right with her... I mean, she had even said herself on how much she just didn't trust the guy, so what made him honestly believe that she'd just want to go along with it so willingly? However... Courtney had decided to go with her gut instinct, instead.

"Just... What exactly did you have in mind?" she inquired, still cautious to the extreme; just because the teen was asking him, it still didn't necessarily mean that she'd fully agree to the terms of their little agreement.

The ginger raised a brow at this, as he smirked at her sense of curiosity. "Finally comin' around, eh? I like that. It's kinda what I expect to see..."

"Just shut up and cut to the chase, already!" the type A fumed, clearly having grown impatient. Courtney could say that she liked Scott's arrogance towards the overall situation, but she'd end up a liar that way...

"And feisty, too?" he chuckled, clearly getting his own kicks out of her. "You're like the whole package, aren't ya?" However, the dirt farmer didn't want to delay the matter any longer, in risk of seeing what else she might have in store for him. "Well, you know. I was sorta maybe thinking that if you and I allied together, then maybe I might be able to lift a couple of heavy burdens off of ya... Sound good to you, so far?"

"_Burdens_?" Just what exactly did he mean by that? She needed a better clarification in order to grasp to overall picture. "I'm sorry, but I'm not following you there. I..."

"...'Burdens' being _Duncan and Gwen_." Scott cut her off mid-sentence. "Geez, you're slow... But that's alright. You understand now, I hope?"

Wait! He could actually_ do_ that for her? Dispose of the two people that actually caused her the _most_ strife and misery? So far, the proposition definitely _seemed_ tempting; the CIT really liked the idea of their downfalls a lot, and maybe even with them being gone, it would actually help step up her A-game! She just wouldn't feel as distraught with both of them out of the picture... But, wait... Just why on earth did he care about _her _life? _Her _problems? Those were things that she needed to face on her own! Not just rely on someone else to do that for her... Because, well, she knew better! It just didn't sit right with the brunette to just have someone rid her of her problems like that, because she would never learn from them! Yes, Courtney _was well aware_ of how fucked up her life was right now, but there was _one_ thing that she knew for certainty: she definitely didn't want to see Scott become a part of it.

"So, what'll it be, _princess_?" the devious teen questioned, anxiously awaiting her final answer.

Courtney just glared right back at him as he snickered at her irritated expression; clearly, he had grown _very_ fond of that name. "Your offer is very tempting, but my decision is final. Your proposition just doesn't hold my interest."

"Well, then. So be it!" the ginger said simply. "Just don't come crawlin' on back to me when your teammates decide on voting you off..." His eyes then slowly adjusted off of her, and onto her chestal region, but the CIT knew just how to handle these types of situations.

"**OWWW**!" the dirt farmer shrilled out, experiencing immense pain in his lower region as he went down for count; the brunette had triumphed once again.

"Don't worry." she smiled smugly, clearly enjoying every minute of his torment. "I won't."

Courtney then contently entered the girls cabin, while Scott just held onto his kiwis in pure agony.

* * *

Scott's Confessional: Yeah. So I, uh, took that pretty well. *Moans painfully.* But, Courtney will come around to me, eventually; I just gotta be patient. It's like my pappy always says: if folks tell ya no, give em' something to say yes to!"


End file.
